Hair cosmetic compositions that become active upon mixing a plurality of agents are known. As an example of such hair cosmetic compositions a known hair dye composition comprises a first agent containing an oxidation dye and an alkaline agent, and a second agent containing an oxidizing agent such as hydrogen peroxide. The alkaline agent promotes the action of the oxidizing agent contained in the second agent. Further, the alkaline agent swells hair and improves the permeability of the oxidation dye into the hair. This enhances the hair dye activity. The oxidizing agent is decomposed by the action of the alkaline agent, releasing active oxygen and oxidizing the oxidation dye to develop a color.
A hair dye composition using an oxidation dye is superior in dye activity. Thus, it is not easy to remove the hair dye having dyed skin during a hair dyeing treatment process. To cope with this, a hair dye composition containing an excess amount of ascorbic acid as disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known. With the hair dye composition, during hair dyeing treatment, the excess amount of ascorbic acid prevents skin from staining without decreasing the hair dye activity of the hair dye.
However, although the hair dye composition according to the Patent Document 1 contains an excess amount of ascorbic acid, it contains relatively large amounts of an alkaline agent and an oxidizing agent in order to obtain desired hair dye activity.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-29946